


to you, years later

by introvertednerd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertednerd/pseuds/introvertednerd
Summary: Letters Mako wrote to Korra. (AU where Korra died battling Kuvira.)





	to you, years later

>

Hey Korra,

It’s been a week since your funeral. To sum it all up, there was a lot of crying. It was raining outside so we had to do it in the Airtemple. Bolin wasn’t there though. I’m worried about him. 

Jinora told me that Kuvira killed you in battle. She was sobbing for days. I was sad to hear that. I never got to say goodbye at all. I thought I would see you soon, but I never thought this would happen. I never imagined it. 

I know this is really dumb writing to you with you gone, but I miss you. I miss talking to you and listening to you make fun of me. I miss your smile and your laughter. I haven’t heard it for three years. The only thing I have left of you is Naga and memories of our time together. I’m taking care of her now, don’t you worry. Your dad told me I could use a companion, now that Prince Wu and I are going into hiding. 

Everyone is worried about Kuvira’s next course of action. Tenzin says the important thing now is to protect Prince Wu and find your next reincarnation.

I hope wherever you are, you’re doing great. 

Love,  
Mako

\---

Korra, 

It’s been 5 years since you’ve been gone. Kuvira started a child army. She trying to find the Avatar before we do. Wu (he dropped the ‘Prince’) and I are busy busting out kids. They’re a handful, but raising Bolin gave me enough experience to handle them.

You wouldn’t recognize Wu by now. He definitely grew out of his childish ways. He even taught himself how to fight (with some help from me of course).

The only unconquered land left is the water tribes, the Fire Nation and Republic City. Firelord Izumi is trying to unite her nation. She can’t send aid to the Earth Kingdom. It’ll just provoke Kuvira to attack.

Republic City’s government is on the verge of being overthrown with the pro Kuvira movement slowly taking over. It makes me sad to see the state of the city. I miss the good old days. 

As for Bolin, he and Opal are doing what they can. They started a rebel group. They go around the Earth Kingdom helping the citizens and sabotaging Kuvira’s plans. I worry for him. However, I must worry about myself and Wu first. We have to constantly change our identities and our appearance, for Kuvira has eyes everywhere. I’m wearing a fake beard now. You would have laughed your head off. Sigh.

The airbenders are doing all they can for the Earth Kingdom. Tenzin’s kids are only a head shorter than me now. You wouldn’t recognize them. Meelo suddenly became more like his dad, all serious and straight to business. They’re the main leaders of the Air Nation now. Tenzin is leading a small group of people to try to find the Avatar.

Asami hasn’t been seen since your funeral. Her company belongs to Varrick now.

We’re nowhere near finding the next Avatar, but I hope we can find him or her soon.

I love you, Korra. And I still miss you everyday. I hope to stop by your grave soon. I haven’t visited you for two years. The fire lilies I planted there must be growing very well.

Well, I gotta stop here. I can hear Wu yelling at one of the kids outside.

Love,  
Mako

\---

Dear Korra,

Eight years. Eight years since I saw you face to face. It’s driving me crazy.

There have been rumors of a lady with mecha tanks ransacking prison camps. I have a feeling it’s Asami so we might bump into her soon.

Naga misses you. Even though she’s quite comfortable with Wu and I now, she’ll still look out of windows, expecting you to show up. She still whines at the mention of your name, so we try to not bring you up in conversations. Naga is still as loyal as ever though. She helped Wu and I escape from some of Kuvira’s soldiers the other day. She nearly bit someone’s head off.

Can you imagine? I turned 32 two days ago. It seemed like yesterday that I was still 19, dating you and starting up my career as a cop. I spent the day at your grave. The fire lilies I planted there are still as strong as ever. I saw bouquets left by other people. There were panda lilies and many other flowers, making your grave look like a rainbow. A small statue of you was placed next to your tombstone, updated with your new haircut. They still can’t get your arms right though. There’s never enough muscle on them.

Wu spent the day at the Fire Nation, talking to Firelord Iroh (Yes, this is General Iroh we’re talking about) about defense plans to protect the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom rebels. There have been rumors about Kuvira going to make a move on the Fire Nation. 

President Raiko passed away two months ago. Republic City is in the hands of Kuvira now. Chief Beifong resigned immediately after that happened. From the last I heard she’s with Tenzin and his group of people, trying to find the next Avatar.

Things are getting crazy here. I have no idea when this will end. I miss Republic City. I miss going on adventures with you. I miss Bolin and working for the RCPD. I miss the old days, the simpler (okay, maybe simpler but not easy) days. 

I wonder how does your incarnation look like? I guess I have to keep looking.

I hope you’re happy wherever you are.

Love,  
Mako.

\---

Hey Korra,

It’s me again. Everyone was gathered at your grave yesterday. Someone’s 15th death anniversary is a big thing, especially for the Avatar. 

I know it was risky, but it was worth it. Even Asami showed up. She has been surviving out in the wild, ransacking prison camps and trying to find the next Avatar. She hasn’t been successful either.

Tenzin looked really tired and stressed as he gave his speech. The man grew a lot older after your death. However, he still spoke of hope finding the Avatar. He still spoke of a chance to end this war. Together. I think you would have been proud of seeing everyone working together and reporting about their progress.

Wu and I are still in hiding. I have to pretend I’m from the North Pole now. My hair is almost as long as your dad’s. Wu’s pretending to be from the Earth and Fire colonies.

I don’t have much time to chat now. We have a few leads since Asami’s been overhearing things. There have been rumors of a girl who set fire to the obstacle course during training. This is the best part. No matches or fire starters were found on her. We might need to hurry. She might be the one. If she is, she’s in a lot of danger.

There’s also a story about a guy being able to waterbend. He made a tidal wave or something. I don’t really know much but my gut is telling me to go with the first one.

According to Opal, Kuvira is putting out a reward for the one who admits he/she is the Avatar or catches him/her amongst the kids. Something about a double promotion. She has brainwashed them to the point that they think this is an honour. We both know what will happen when Kuvira gets her hands on the Avatar.

I’ll talk to you soon, Korra. I gotta go.

Love,  
Mako.

\---

Korra,

It took us 19 years, but we still found her. The Avatar, that is. Now, everyone is gathered back together to come up with a plan to keep her hidden and how to train her.

Yes, the Avatar is a girl. Just like you hoped for.

She doesn’t have a name, just a number. Every child in Kuvira’s army is only given a number. Hers is 4006. She’s still trying to find a name for herself. She changes it as often as you eat seal jerky, which is almost everyday.

I know you’re dying (okay that was a bad joke) to know as much of her as possible. 

You may have met her before me though. She told me a lot about how you advised her to keep her bending secret. She told me you were her friend. You’ve been a great help, Korra. Even though you’re gone, you’re still with us, helping us from the other end. Thank you doesn’t feel big enough. 

Now, everyone is separated, but the old Team Avatar is back, with a few other people. I’m teaching her firebending, Bolin’s teaching her earthbending (honestly she doesn’t need much help there), Jinora’s teaching her airbending. We’re still figuring out on where to get a waterbending teacher. We might end up going up to the North or South Pole. Asami is fixing up an airship as we speak.

I feel like I’ve found you again. It’s a bit weird knowing that this girl is you, reincarnated. However, I see a lot of her in you. In her I can see determination, I see pride in herself and her abilities, I see intelligence and perseverance, many things that you have. (As you can see, I’m still refusing to refer to you in past tense, but I digress.)

Having the Avatar here with us is like having a piece of you. I still miss you after all these years. I don’t know when I can see you again but I hope it’s soon.

For now, I’m just going to focus on teaching the new Avatar firebending and defeat Kuvira.

I’ll talk to you later. I have to figure out how to travel without being detected by Kuvira’s troops. Until next time.

Love,   
Mako

**Author's Note:**

> hey! So this piece was pretty old, dates back to Dec 2014. I'm migrating all of my fanfics to ao3 as I'm gonna delete my tumblr soon. This was the original idea of this AU: http://hopenobodyeverfindsthis.tumblr.com/post/102161719357/i-cant-stop-thinking-about-what-would-have


End file.
